The Cursed Vampire Ghost
by Mischievousgod1
Summary: Vlad Masters gets into a lot of trouble when Desiree curses him to be a vampire. He later realizes how much he cares about Danny and finds himself unintentionally kidnapping him! Let's just say Danny gets more comfortable with Vlad over time.
1. A Quiet Night for a Curse

**WARNING:** I do not own the rights to Danny Phantom or any of the characters from the show. This is just a fanficion that I made to entertain any Danny Phantom fans that might be reading this. This is a dannyXvlad fanfiction so if you are against it don't read it. WARNING I'm not done typing this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: a Quiet Night for a Curse  
**

All was very silent in the castle of Vlad Masters. The silence was very suspicious because Vlad Masters is no ordinary man, he is a halfa just like the protecter of Amity Park, Danny Phantom. But, he isn't a hero, he plays the role of the villain mainly because he has evil plans that Danny usually ruins. The silence of the castle made it easier for Vlad to focus on his latest plan to take over the Ghost Zone. He sat at his desk waiting for a ghost he hired to work for him. It was almost 11:00 PM, when Vlad realized this he got a little annoyed because Skulker was supposed to be here an hour ago.

Vlad heard voices coming from his lab in the basement. He recognized one of the voices, it was Skulker. He got ready to turn into his ghost form, two black rings appeared around his torso. One ring moved up and the other moved down. when the rings moved they transformed Vlad into his ghost half. after he turned into his ghost half, the two black rings was now in his ghost form. His ghost form is known as Vlad Plasmius. He goes intangible and phases downward until he reaches his secret lab. He was greeted by Skulker and noticed a female ghost trapped in a ghost proof box. Vlad remembered that female ghost from one of the Christmas parties in the Ghost Zone. Her name is Desiree, when Vlad realized it was Desiree that Skulker had captured, he grinned evilly at her knowing that she can grant wishes. **  
**

**Vlad:** "This will be easy." Vlad said confidently.

 **Desiree: "** You will pay for what you've done Vlad Plasmius!" Desiree threatened from the square container she is trapped in.

Skulker watches what's going on and doesn't do anything seeing that Vlad can handle this.

 **Vlad:** "It is you that will pay." He smirks at Desiree. "You will pay me with a wish."

Desiree glares at Vlad, then she quickly thinks up a plan for her revenge and starts to act out on her plan.

 **Desiree:** "I will grant you a wish, but..." she grins evilly at Vlad "You only get one wish with no redoes."

 **Vlad:** "Very well then." He said smugly, looking down at her with his arms crossed. He knew in his heard what he wanted more than marrying Maddie Fenton and winning her love. Vlad is the type of man who is obsessed with power.

 **Vlad:** "I wish to have more power than I already have." He smirked at her after making his wish.

Desiree looks up at him and smiles evilly again.

 **Desiree:** "I will grant your wish but as a curse!" after she said this, she looked up at the now surprised and speechless Plasmius. She noticed how his ghost form looked very similar to a vampire and got an idea for the curse she will put on him. Skulker witnessed what had just happened, he froze in shock not knowing what to do.

 **Skulker:** "This is too awkward for me... good luck with your curse Plasmius!" He turns on his robotic jetpack and crashes through the ceiling to exit this situation.

 **Desiree:** "You will get the power that you desire but with a cost. you will be the very unholy creature that you resemble!"

There was a huge flash of light and Desiree was nowhere to be found.

 **End of chapter one**

* * *

 **I'm sorry the chapter wasn't longer. everything that i typed for this chapter was all that i could think of.**


	2. Becoming a Vampire Ghost

I'm sorry I took so long typing the first chapter, it took me a while to come up with ideas for it. I promise I'll try to type this one faster. this chapter will be very fun and hilarious i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Becoming a Vampire ghost**

 **Vlad's P.O.V**

I'm not sure if this is a dream or not, but it seems so real. I must learn to accept what had just happened. I hate to admit this ,but Desiree is a very powerful and serious ghost. I'm positive that she wasn't joking when she said she was going to curse me. I can't get over how Skulker stood there and did nothing. The way Skulker left and acted like nothing happened bothered me. I decided it was time to go to bed and deal with what had happened in the morning or when I'm not as busy. I phase upward to the floor where my bedroom is, fly down the hall, and into my room. I change back into my human form to get ready for bed because i have work in the morning. I walk over to one of my dresser drawers to open it and i get headache. I ignore the headache and convince myself it's from work related stress. I open the drawer to get pajamas, after I put them on i finish getting ready for bed. When I'm done getting ready for bed I walk over to my bed.

Before i can get into bed I get greeted by my cat Maddie who is curled up in a ball in the middle of my bed. She meows at me again so i decide to pay attention to her. "Hello Maddie, have you been waiting for me?" I laugh a little at what i just said to her because I know that she wouldn't be able to reply in words i can understand. I get on the bed and under the covers. Maddie starts purring when i get closer to her. I take the hairtie out of my hair and let it down so i can get comfortable. I notice that I don't feel tired at all so i get out of bed and go to my bookshelf to get a book to read. Maybe reading will get me tired so i can sleep. I get back in bed and put the covers on myself again and Maddie moves to a different part of the bed to give me room. I start reading for what seems a few hours and i finally fall asleep.

I wake up to a horrible headache in the middle of the night so i get out of bed and walk to my bathroom to get something that will help with my headache. I turn on the bathroom light and my eyes start feeling like they're burning. I cover my eyes and gasp in surprise because i didn't expect my eyes to be sensitive to light. I tried to ignore what happened and told myself it was because i was in a dark room for a few hours with my eyes closed so that explains why I wasn't used to the light. I uncover my eyes while I'm facing the mirror. As i get used to the light, I look in the mirror and notice I got very pale since the last time i looked at myself. I thought to my self that I was sick from work related stress. "I'm sick... that's all. I just need to take the day off tomorrow." I decided it was best to warn my employees that I will not be working tomorrow. "I will call them in the morning. I should go back to bed." I walk out of the bathroom and I get back in bed again.

Maddie meowed at me and looked up at me tiredly as i got back in bed. I pet Maddie and tried to sleep. This is odd... I can't seem to fall asleep. I'm not tired at all. I cant help being awake so I may as well get some work done. I get my laptop and I start sending important Emails to employees. I worked on my laptop for what seemed like hours. I started feeling tired so i looked at my alarmclock to see what time it is. It says 6:00 AM. I started to get surprised because I didn't know I was almost up all night.

I get out of bed and walk to my bathroom to get a glass of water. After I fill the cup with filtered water from the sink i bring the cup up to my mouth to drink. the glass hits something in my mouth and i flinch from the unexpected light impact on two of my teeth. I feel my teeth with my tongue and notices I have fangs. I start panicking and hyperventilating as soon as it registers in my mind that I have fangs. I quickly turn on the sink and splash cold water in my face. When I look in the mirror i notice my reflection is missing. "I must be dreaming!" I nervously splash cold water on my face again. This is actually happening! I remembered what Desiree had said to me last night. "Desiree's curse... She did this to me!"


End file.
